The Feeling Inside
by cadette
Summary: Robin and Starfire officially became a couple. Raven approves their relationship, but inside her there is something changing...  My first time writing a TT fanfic. R&R please!


Title: The Feeling Inside

Rating: K (actually I don't know how to rate a story...)

Genre: Angst (it's too short, I don't even know if it has a genre...)

Summary: Robin and Starfire officially became a couple. Raven approves their relationship, but inside her there is something changing...

**A/N: I've wanted to write a TT fic for a long time, but I just can't came up with an idea. After re-watching the whole series, I kind of thought: what if Raven really did love Robin? She seems fine with it, but who knows what she is thinking inside? So I wrote this, but sadly I can only write this much...nothing more. I intended to make this a BB-Rav fic, but it's too hard I dropped the idea. (I'm really useless when it comes to romance...)**

**Whatever, if you've bothered to look at this, please read and leave a review. Flames are okay. I really need to improve my skills.**

* * *

><p>Is this even real love? Or just pure jealously?<p>

But why am I jealous? I don't love him or anything. He's just a friend to me, nothing else. I'm not supposed to hold any romantic feeling for anyone, let alone a friend.

I'm dark. And darkness doesn't love anybody.

Then what is this anxiety raging in my heart?

"Man, I've always known it. You two are perfect for each other!"

"You are one sly dude, Robin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want any sick jokes coming from you guys."

"That's cruel, man!"

The boys took this thing easy. None of them showed any hard feeling accepting their relationship. I, too, accepted it. I really meant it. But inside me, deep inside, there's still something keeping me from being fully happy. I don't even know what this feeling is. I'm scared of it. I'm scared that I don't know what it is, and I'm scared that I have it inside me. What if one day it gets out of me? I may say cruel things to the only girl friend that I care for like sisters. I may say things that troubles the friend that I rely on the most. I may damage our friendship, ruin their relationship, and worse, I may lose them. No, I don't want any of that. I'm scared, that's why I'm trying my best to keep this unknown feeling inside. I'm used to hiding my feelings anyway.

But can I really hide it?

"Morning friends! I would like to wish you all a glorious day!"

Here she comes. As cheerful as she is everyday. And now she is going to his side to get a hug. Ever since they officially became a couple, they began to express their love for each other quite boldly. It's like a new thing for me. Seeing two happy persons everyday is like seeing a completely different world. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, I don't even know if I get to do those things in my life. I did hug him before, but that was just a thank-you hug and...I did not really develop any feelings for him back then. But now, seeing them like this, I feel something's changing. It's like their relationship is a trigger for that thing in my heart. The ugly, darkest thing. The part that I want to discard the most.

"Raven? Are you alright?"

He is approaching me. Great. You and your damn good senses. Why do you have to notice every single change of mine? You should be over there with your girlfriend...

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

He scratches his head, looking to the side. It's like he doesn't know how to reply to my dry response.

"Just...checking if everything's alright. You looked...troubled."

I was irritated watching you two. My heart is screaming, keeping my head from trying to come up with a lie. I clench my fist and try to focus my mind. I tilt my head down, lift the book I'm holding up close to my face, try to response him in a normal manner:

"I wasn't troubled by anything."

He smiles a little when he heard that. My insides are screaming for him to go away, but the persistent caring brat just has to find out everything about me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that...Starfire was worried about you since you behaved strangely after we got back from Tokyo."

Starfire...Why did you have to mention her name?

"I wasn't..."

Something's holding my voice back. I can't finish the sentence. Something is piercing my heart. I feel warthm in my cheeks. I quickly put my hoodie over my head to hide my face. But I cannot hide the sniffles. Being as sharp as he is, he can tell right away I was crying.

"Raven, are you really sure you are okay? You are cryi..."

"I'm not!"

I yell at him. In a shaken voice. I don't want to hear his voice anymore. I want to get away from him. I want to get away from **them**. I want to be alone. I quickly stand up and leave before he can ask me anything. But I can still see the troubled look in his eyes.

That's right, what does he know? Someone who took almost a year to confess to the girl he likes will never understand how I feel. He will never understand this feeling that's bugging me. He will never know why I was crying. He will never know that I love him.

And it's for the best.


End file.
